Sans's point of view
by Stas The Whale
Summary: Looking at the Genocide route with Sans's eyes... Warning: Spoilers!
1. Chapter 1

Sans knew that something wasn't right about the human. He felt it. Their empty gaze, blank expression… DUSTY hands… They killed monsters. How many? He had no clue. On the snow, the dust piles weren't so well visible, but he could tell by the dust on the human's clothes and hands that they killed a lot. Now Papyrus… Papyrus was too innocent to consider this human actually dangerous. Mistaken? Confused? Frightened? Maybe. But he didn't see the danger. And that's what scared Sans the mostly.

As the human was out of sight, Sans grabbed his tall younger brother by both shoulders and turned Papyrus's gaze to his own, his pupils disappearing.

 _-Pap, I need you to listen carefully now, 'kay?-_

He exhaled.

 _-Uh… What is it, Sans?-_

Papyrus mumbled and Sans continued:

 _-This human… They are dangerous. They are truly dangerous, Pap. Do you see the dust on their hands and clothes? I need you to stay away from them! As far as you can! I beg you!-_

Sans clenched his bony fists on Papyrus's "battle body" shirt. Papyrus felt frightened.

 _-But Sans… They are just scared and confused! They are a human among monsters! They are afraid for their life and probably use violence as self defense! It's completely comprehensible and I will help them get to the right path.-_

As Papyrus finished, Sans sighed nervously.

 _-Pap, I beg you, stay safe! Don't get into their zone of reach, don't fight them and don't touch them! Do you get it? Do you get it, Pap? Nothing bad will happen to you, just listen to me. Please!-_

Papyrus was afraid. He was afraid every time Sans's pupils disappear. He didn't understand what it meant.

 _-Uhm… I… I will be okay, Sans. Stop worrying! The great Papyrus can take care of himself! –_

Papyrus followed the human to the next puzzle. Sans's, if he only had nails, would eat them with hands by now. How could Papyrus not see the danger? It was more than obvious! Sans just hoped his brother will be reasonable.


	2. Chapter 2

Walking to the end of Snowdin after the human, Sans was thinking. This human… They were familiar to him somehow. He desperately tried to remember. Well, if he won't remember, he has the events of the past timelines in his workshop.

Sans came back to reality hearing Papyrus's voice. Hiding behind trees, Sans tried to find where his brother was. Eventually, he spotted him… With the human. Sans's soul skipped a beat as he saw Papyrus kneeling, offering a hug to the human. What the hell was he doing? Sans warned him and told him to stay away.

The human started hugging Papyrus back, as suddenly the human's blue shirt with two mauve strips turned into a green one with a sole yellow strip, their bandage was replaced with a heart-shaped locket on their neck, the stick in their left hand turned into a knife and… They sliced his neck, cutting his head off.

 _-W-well, that's not what I expected…-_

Papyrus mumbled as his body turned to dust, but his head stayed there. His eyes were mixed with sorrow and hope.

 _-But st-still, I believe in you! You c-can do a little better! Even if… You don't think so…-_

The human placed their right foot on Papyrus's forehead.

 _-I… I promise…-_

Those were the last words Papyrus had time to say before the human pressed on his head, shattering his skull. The human's appearance got back to normal afterwards, the knife became the stick again and the locket turned back into the bandage. Looking at what was left of Papyrus for a moment, they continued with their way.

Sans slowly approached the place his brother was at less than a minute ago. All that was left from him was his "battle body", covered in dust.

 _-Pap… Papyrus…-_

Sans fell on his knees, his pupils disappearing, tears streaming down his face.

 _-Pap… I'm sorry, brother… I'm so sorry…-_

He picked up Papyrus's scarf, holding it to his chest. No, no... It wasn't happening! Sans promised that nothing will happen to Papyrus back when they were children. And yet, he failed. And not just anything happened to him, he was dead, brutally murdered right in front of Sans's eyes!

Sobbing into the scarf, Sans recalled of how he gave this made this scarf for Papyrus and gave him it as a gift when they came to Snowdin… And then this scarf even became part of Papyrus's battle body. It was Papyrus's favorite part of the costume…

It was his fault. He saw the human with Papyrus and did nothing! He just stood there! His brother was the most important thing to him, his reason to live... And Sans let him down! He let the human murder him!

The human...

Sans's eye became yellow. Justice. He will kill this human exactly like they killed his brother! They will get exactly what they deserve!

Blue glow came over the yellow. Patience. He will wait for the perfect moment, no matter how long will it take, and then he will kill them!

But… With their DETERMINATION… They will be able to come back as much as they want and just fight until he will break down. And what… What if they will never reset again? What if he will never see Papyrus again?

Sans sniffled in despair. There must be a solution, right? There must be a way he will see Papyrus again… Maybe only death.


	3. Chapter 3

Sans walked into his workshop, opening a drawer with the photo album. There was a photo outside the album: the human together with Sans himself, Papyrus, the royal scientist Alphys, the royal guard captain Undyne, the king and the queen. In less than a minute, Sans remembered everything. This human… Frisk. That was their name. They came to the underground in another timeline, only that they didn't kill anyone. They became friends with every monster they met in the underground, broke the barrier and made everybody happy.

Now they came back, but this time to destroy the underground. They weren't Frisk anymore. They were… A demon.

Sans exited his workshop, locking it from outside. The survivors of Snowdin were already evacuated by the royal scientist Alphys, and Sans hoped that other locations were evacuated as well. He already tried to talk with the lady behind the big door. From under the door was coming dust. She was dead. He went through Waterfall, checking everything. Dust covered everything. In one pile, mixed with what looked leaked magic, he found a spear. Undyne's spear. So the hero fell. Sans sighed sorrowfully and teleported to Hotland. Passing Alphys's lab, he started colliding into dust piles. On two of them was royal guard armor. Coming to The Core, Sans found parts of a robot. Pink and black parts. Mettaton fell as well. That meant that the human reached the hall. Sans teleported to there, just in front of the human. He forced his pupils back as their stopped, trying to keep his smirk on.

 _-Heya.-_

They didn't even react.

 _-You've been busy, huh?-_

Sans could swear that their appearance changed like when they killed Papyrus, but just for a moment. He also saw them grinning.

 _-So, I've got a question for ya. Do you think even the worst person can change…? That everyone can be a good person, if they just try?-_

He chuckled quietly.

 _-All right. Well, here's a better question. Do you wanna have a bad time? Cause if you take another step forward... You are REALLY not going to like what happens next.-_

The human's appearance changed again, and, with a grin, they approached. Sans heaved a sigh. He remembered the promise he made to the lady behind the door. There's no way he can keep it.

 _-Welp. Sorry, old lady. This is why I never make promises.-_

He closed his eyes.

 _-What a beautiful day outside. Birds are singing, flowers are blooming… On days like this, kids like you…-_

He opened his eyes, his pupils disappearing.

 _\- L.-_

He started attacking with bones and Gaster Blasters. The human didn't go even through the first attack. As they reset, he met them again.

 _-Heya. You look frustrated about something. Guess I'm pretty good at my job, huh?-_

He re-attacked them. This time they dodged everything and also attempted to attack. For the attack, their appearance changed again and they attempted to slice him with a dragger, but Sans teleported few inches away, out of the dragger's reach.

 _-What, you think I'm just gonna stand there and take it?-_

And so the fight went. He attacked, they took it or dodged, they attacked, he teleported away.

 _-Our reports showed a massive anomaly in the timespace continuum. timelines jumping left and right, stopping and starting... Until suddenly, everything ends._ _Heh heh heh... That's your fault isn't it? You can't understand how this feels. Knowing that one day, without any warning... It's all going to be reset. Look. I gave up trying to go back a long time ago. And getting to the surface doesn't really appeal anymore, either. Cause even if we do... We'll just end up right back here, without any memory of it, right? To be blunt... it makes it kind of hard to give it my all... Or is that just a poor excuse for being lazy...? Hell if I know. All I know is... seeing what comes next... I can't afford not to care anymore.-_

Sans muttered during the fight. Eventually, he started tiring. He stopped, the human's appearance got back to normal as they stood to listen. They knew that if they attack right now he will teleport away anyways.

 _-Ugh... that being said... you, uh, really like swinging that thing around, huh? ... Listen._ __ _I know you didn't answer me before, but... somewhere in there. I can feel it. There's a glimmer of a good person inside of you. The memory of someone who once wanted to do the right thing. Someone who, in another time, might have even been... a friend? C'mon, buddy. Do you remember me? Please, if you're listening... Let us forget all of this, ok? Just lay down your weapon, and... Well, my job will be a lot easier.-_

Sans breathed deeply, his eyes closed. As he open them, he saw the good old Frisk in front of him. They dropped the knife, which this time wasn't replaced by a stick, and lowered their head, tears forming in their brown eyes.

 _-I'm sorry…-_

They covered their eyes, trying to stop the tears from flowing. Sans exhaled with a smile.

 _-You're sparing me? Finally. Buddy. Pal. I know how… Hard it must be... To make that choice. To go back on everything you've worked up to. I want you to know... I won't let it go to waste. ... C'mere, pal.-_

He spread his arms, offering a hug. Frisk got into his arms. As they did, he stabbed them with bones. Right through their soul.

 _-Geeettttttt dunked on! If we're really friends… You won't come back.-_

Yes. He did it. He killed them EXACTLY like they killed his brother. Suddenly, there was a flash… And he was facing them again. They reset. And it all started all over again.

 _-Woah, you look REALLY pissed off... Heheheh... did I getcha? Well, if you came back anyway... I guess that means we never really WERE friends, huh? Heh. Don't tell that to the other Sans-es, okay?_ __ _Sounds strange, but before all this I was secretly hoping we could be friends. I always thought the anomaly was doing this cause they were unhappy. And when they got what they wanted, they would stop all this. And maybe all they needed was... I dunno. some good food, some bad laughs, some nice friends. But that's ridiculous, right? Yeah, you're the type of person who won't EVER be happy._

 _You'll keep consuming timelines over and over, until... well. Hey. Take it from me, kid. Someday... You gotta learn when to QUIT. And that day's TODAY.-_

Sans started tiring from teleporting, dodging and attacking.

 _-Cause... Y'see... all this fighting is really tiring me out._ _And if you keep pushing me... Then I'll be forced to use my special attack._ _Yeah, my special attack. Sounds familiar? Well, get ready. Cause after the next move, I'm going to use it. So, if you don't want to see it, now would be a good time to die.-_

However the human was determined to continue the fight and attempted to attack him once again.

 _-Well, here goes nothing... are you ready? Survive THIS and I'll show you my special attack!-_

Sans hit them to a wall, made them flew through the entire hall, filled with bones, hit them to the wall again, started teleporting them around, popping bones there and here, then blasted them with tens of Gaster Blasters. After that he started throwing them around, hitting them to walls, ceiling and floor, however he hadn't enough power to kill them completely. They still had 1 HP left. Breathing deeply, he let them fall to the ground.

 _-Huff... Puff... All right. That's it. It's time for my special attack. Are you ready? Here goes nothing._

 _Yep. That's right. It's literally nothing. And it's not going to be anything, either. Heh heh heh... Ya get it? I know I can't beat you. One of your turns... You're just gonna kill me. So, uh. I've decided... It's not gonna BE your turn. Ever. I'm just gonna keep having MY turn until you give up. Even if it means we have to stand here until the end of time. Capiche? You'll get bored here. If you haven't gotten bored already, I mean. And then, you'll finally quit.-_

The human stared at him with some kind of ironic and furious grin. Sans heaved a sigh.

 _-I know your type. You're, uh, very determined, aren't you? You'll never give up, even if there's, uh... Absolutely NO benefit to persevering whatsoever. If I can make that clear. No matter what, you'll just keep going. Not out of any desire for good or evil... but just because you think you can. And because you "can"... You "have to"._ _But now, you've reached the end. There is nothing left for you now. So, uh, in my personal opinion... the most "determined" thing you can do here, is to, uh, completely give up. And... *yawn* do literally anything else.-_

Breathing deeply and calming down a bit, Sans closed his eyes, almost falling asleep, giving his body relief… But then he felt the human crawling closer, heard the knife whistling and dodged.

 _-Heh, did'ja really think you'll be able…-_

Suddenly the human's appearance changed again to the one with one-striped green shirt and brown pants, eyes became red… They rushed to him and caught him off guard, slicing him across the chest. Surprised, Sans sat down onto the ground, holding the wound with one hand.

 _-So... Guess that's it, huh…? Just... don't say I didn't warn you. Welp.-_

He stood up.

 _-I'm going to Grillby's.-_

Slowly heaving away, Sans came to the exit, falling to his knees there. That's it. He failed. It was all for nothing. Papyrus is dead, most of the monsters, whom Alphys didn't evacuate, were dead, now the human passed him and will kill the king, then they will take his soul and pass the barrier and destroy humanity.

Looking up, Sans saw his brother. Papyrus just stood there, smiling sadly his. Sans smiled slightly at him.

 _-Papyrus, do you want anything?-_

And that was it. His body felt like shattering into million pieces, his vision darkened, and everything faded to black.


	4. Chapter 4

_-SAAAAAANS! Wake up you lazybones!-_

Papyrus's voice sounded through Sans's mind. He opened his eyes to see his messy room. Wait, what? He… Was alive? But how? He clearly remembered turning to dust after fighting the human. He walked out of his room to see Papyrus downstairs.

 _-SANS! You are already late! You had to be in your station an hour ago! I'll be late to Undyne's training because of you!-_

The taller skeleton shouted. Sans's eyes widened and he rushed to Papyrus, hugging him and shutting his eyes then.

 _-Papyrus! Oh thanks god you are alive!-_

He nearly cried from happiness. Papyrus was visibly confused.

 _-Well of course I'm alive, Sans! Why wouldn't I be?-_

He asked, getting his big brother off him. Sans immediately recalled: Papyrus has no idea of timelines and resets.

 _-I… Had a nightmare about a human killing you.-_

He answered. Partially, he told the truth. Every reset timeline was more like a dream than actually real. However he had something left from every timeline.

 _-Sans! It was just a dream! A human cannot kill the great Papyrus! Now go and change! You cannot go in this dirty shirt to your station! The great Papyrus is out to training!-_

And Papyrus vanished from the house. Sans sighed and went to his room to find his shirt, pants and jacket. He put off his pajamas shirt and looked down at his ribs. The scar from the human's knife was clearly visible. Now just that Papyrus won't see it. He didn't want Papyrus to worry or to try to understand all the "DETERMINATION" and "RESET" stuff. He was living his life, not worrying about anything but capturing a human and becoming a royal guardsman… So why to put something heavy and complicated on his shoulders?

Dressing up, Sans took a hamburger from the fridge, that originally he had from Grillby's takeaway and chewed it on the way to his station. There, he stopped. If it all began from new, it meant that the human reset. But… Did they do Pacifist or Genocide? He decided to wait. As the human showed up, he did what he usually did in every timeline: Stepped on a branch, followed them, told them to shake his hand with a whoopee cushion in it… No dust on their clothes, an old good stick in their hand, kind facial expression… And when he told them to hind behind the conveniently-shaped lamp, they obeyed. Yes! Finally! Pacifist! He can calm down and be sure everything will be fine with his brother this time. He also hoped deep inside that they will bring the perfect ending and never reset again. That's what he always dreamed of. A happy ending and no resets.


End file.
